Broken Promises, and Broken Hearts
by BloodyMarry
Summary: He loves one, and the other gets her heart broken. Who will help her learn to love again. KagSess InuKik SHORT ONESHOT Rated for implied adult themes, and mild language.
1. Part one

This is my first Sesshomaru and Kagome fanfic! So don't kill me if I get it totally wrong! This is a one shot, so there is only two chapters. But if I get enough requests, and reviews I will make an extra chapter, or start a lots of chapters, I don't know it depends on you! I hope you like it!

**Summary: **He loves her, and anther gets her heart broken, who will pick up the pieces? Here's a hint: golden eyes, silver hair, and one arm. Sess/Kag! one shot!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, sorry to say it, but alas it is true! Have a nice day!

**_Broken promises_**

"I'm sorry. But I love her, I told her I would protect her, and be with her forever. Through life and death. I must stick by that promise until the end of time."

"But you promised me. Inuyasha please," she plead, as a single tear fell down her porcelain cheek.

"I promised her first. I gave her my everything, that includes my heart. I'm sorry," he said sympathetically. Inuyasha hated doing this to her, because he did love her, but he understood that he could never fully love her as she deserved. So he was doing the noble thing and letting her down now instead of waiting till it would hurt more in the end. As Kagome's Grandfather always said to him, 'You got to nip it in the bud, before its too late,' and Inuyasha was nipping right this second.

There was a terribly long, and painful silence between them. Kagome shed a few more tears, her head bowed in sadness. She lifted her head, after a few more moments, parted her lips as to say something, but her mouth was dry, and her voice was now seemed to be gone. She tried to look away from Inuyasha but she could do anything but.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes, and saddened. He dreaded doing this to Kagome. Her tears made his heart ache, and clench in silenced pain.

"Please don't cry Kagome. No more tears, not for such a worthless person as me," he lifted his hand to her face, to wipe away the tears. When his finger was about to touch her cheek, she flinched and backed away. At the sight of Kagome flinching to his touch, made his heart break, 'I do deserve this,' he thought sadly.

"Don't... don't touch me," despite her cries Inuyasha advanced toward Kagome again. And placed his hand on her cheek, wiping away the few tears, he cupped her cheek, she leaned into this advance and her eyes fluttered shut. Inuyasha came closer to her, his body now pressed firmly on her form. His breath was tickling her delicate lips, and he began to close the small gap in between their mouths, Kagome's eyes opened and she realized what was happening, with Inuyasha a mere whisper from her face she turned from Inuyasha's touch, then slapped him across the face.

Kagome pushed him away from her. She wasn't about to have a guy 'dump her,' break her heart, and then try to kiss her! No, she would have none of that.

"I said 'Don't touch me!'" Inuyasha was speechless, he looked at her with sad eyes, and lifted his hand to the place it where Kagome slapped him.

"Inuyasha... back away from me," Kagome warned.

"But Kagome, you need to understand that I love you, but I will always love Kikyo more."

"So you try to kiss me, I would not understansd your reasoning by you kissing me. That would only serve to confuse me more. I am warning you for the last time Inuyasha you stay away from me, or so help me Kami!" Her voice was shaky and weak, but she knew she had to stand her ground.

"Kagome, I am sorry. Please forgive me. I at least want to be your-"

"Don't you say that!"

"NO! Kagome, I want to be your friend."

Kagome looked like she was just slapped by Inuyasha. Iy soon changed to one of pure outrage, she had never heard anything so absurd in her entire life. "You must be out of your pee-brained mind! You have got to be kidding me."

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha, I will never forgive you for breaking my heart, for betraying me! Not ever! I HATE YOU!"

Inuyasha looked completely dumbfounded, he wondered if this really was Kagome, because the one he knew was the most loving and forgiving person he had ever met, and now she was anything but. "Kagome..."

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, is that all you can say!"

"Have you absolutely lost your mind! Kikyo helped Naraku! She betrayed you! She gave Naraku our shards, your shards! She helped your greatest enemy! I don't understand you, and you know what I don't want to. You don't have to give me an explanation, not now, not ever. It would just be confusing!" With those few parting words Kagome turned her back on Inuyasha, never to see him again. But for old times sake she would say it, just one more time.

"Inuyasha," at the softness of Kagome's words, a spark of hope ignited in Inuyasha, he thought he would be forgiven, "I love you and probably always will, Sit boy," Kagome said in a cold and unforgiving voice. Soon she heard a loud THUD and knew he was down. She then heard muffled yelling and knew he was trying to call her back. So she yelled it again, and again.

"SIT, SIT, SIT!" She started to run, as fast as her legs would carry her. As she ran farther, and farther from Inuyasha her heart was breaking more and more. With every step she took, more tears came.

She figured if she went through the well Inuyasha would get the message and never come after her.

Kagome had ran for almost a mile and knew Inuyasha wasn't coming after her, yet. She was now at the trail she had gone down so many times it was sickening. She could close her eyes and make her way down the trail, and to the well, without worry or doubt. She was in such a daze she didn't care about really anything anymore, the tears were coming so much more slowly now, and she was calming down. A light spring rain began .The mist felt wonderful on her hot face. The rain was always so cleansing, and so calming. Kagome loved it.

She closed her eyes and began to walk more slowly, she was so tired so worn out it amazed her. But with her eyes closed she failed to notice the tall, statuesque figure standing a few feet in front of her.

And of course she bumped into it. Her face hit it's rock hard chest. She let out small "eep!" Then with her head still bowed, she slowly opened her eyes. Her breath had caught in her throat. She was scared to death she thought Inuyasha had come back for her, and she hadn't hear him. But when she noticed the boot covered feet, she breathed a little again. She looked up from his feet, to his legs to his chest, his face, from his lips, to his nose, then brilliantly golden colored eyes. She noticed his amazing silver hair, and let out a small sigh, and as strange as it was a wave of relieve washed over her petite form.

"Oh thank the gods it's only you Sesshomaru. I thought you were... an evil demon out to kill me." She finished lamely. Sesshomaru sighed this time, the woman was getting to comfortable with his presence.

When reality came back to Kagome, all the memories of what happened with Inuyasha had came back to her, full force. Before she realized what she had done Kagome threw her arms around Sesshomaru's waist and hugged his lean form, she buried her face into his chest and began to cry.

"Miko what do you think you are doing?" Kagome still went on like she didn't hear what he said. Sesshomaru let out anther sigh, this woman really was a bother.

"Sesshomaru-kun Inuyasha, he, he ... Oh Sesshomaru!" She pulled him closer to her form and cried even harder.

Sesshomaru understood her pain, far too well for his own liking. He pulled her closer to him, and put his arms around her waist, then put his chin on the top of her head.

Sesshomaru had been traveling with the Inu-gang, and he knew how Inuyasha had treated this fragile little creature. He was still amazed at this woman, she had managed to gain a portion of his trust, and respect, in less than a few moments. She did the unbelievable...

**(A/N: The first part of this flashback is to give you the setting, then later on it will be the reasons for Sess understanding how Inuyasha treated Kagome...)**

"Inuyasha, we can't beat Naraku alone. We _need _help! Sesshomaru-sama might be willing to help. If we had him, we could defeat Naraku."

"We don't need Sir Fluff!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Sit!"

THUD

"You stupid wench, what was that for?"

"Inuyasha, it was for being stubborn. You are so rude. The fact that he is even considering helping us is an honor, and well fikin' amazing!" Sesshomaru smirked at that comment. This girl thought he was a great warrior, and he was of course, and he didn't need her to tell him so. She was just a stupid human girl, she didn't even know what she was saying.' But why is she so persistent? She must not want to die, and wants to save her own behind, and might I add her very beautiful behind. AH What am I thinking. She is a stupid ugly human wench, and Inuyasha's wench at that. But why do they fight so? And she wanted _his _help...extraordinary.'

She was an interesting creature, this Kagome was, she was the one girl who pulled the Tetsuiga from it's deep slumber, in my father's tomb, when neither me, nor Inuyasha could. That definitely peaked my interest in her then, but I could not persue that interest then. What was more was she didn't even realize she had pulled the sword, and when she realized it, she was stunned as to how she did it. That confused and puzzled look she had confirmed it. And when she said "Oops.." that was the term humans used when they did something be accident. Rin said it often.

She was the reason he had no arm, if his pesky brother didn't feel the need to show off, then he wouldn't have hacked my arm off. 'Oh well, I suppose it will grow back in a few hundred years, Gods that is gonna hurt..' She also broke many a good armor. And she still acted as if she didn't really know how to use a bow. But she managed to wriggle out of many tight spots with her bow and arrow, and with her miko powers. She was also able to control his idiotic half brother with a single command word. That was a sight to see, especially when he was in a bad mood. She was amazing.

After many fights with Inuyasha, and him trying to kill Inuyasha, and Kagome, and vice versa, she still wanted his help. She was in a weird way fighting on his behalf. Although he never said he wanted it. He didn't even say he would help them, if Inuyasha said he could. Yes, she was very entertaining to watch, and to have around...

"Please Inuyasha swallow your pride and let your brother help us."

"Half brother!" Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said this(and hey they said it together! I stress together people! Amazing I know.).

"Whatever! Please Inuyasha, nothing bad will happen! He is not completely a bad guy. Hey he could even be nice, well at least to me and the rest of the gang, he just hates your guts!"

"I am not nice."

"He is a complete bastard to everyone, not just me, right Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, without even looking in Sesshomaru's general direction.

"Correct." (A/N: Again in agreement!)

"I don't care, he can still help us. Please Inuyasha, let him help us?" Kagome looked at him with the biggest and cutest puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Kagome! Why with the puppy dog eyes! You are evil. But guess what its not gonna work- don't make your bottom lip quiver, don't pretend like your gonna cry! I will not falter. He is a useless jerk! We don't need him. We have Tetsuiga."

"Pleeeeease?"

"Feh," Inuyasha threw his hand up in the air, as a term of surrender. "Damn, woman, you and those eyes will be the end of me!"

"I know!"

"Whatever, wench."

"Yeah!" Kagome exclaimed jumping up into the air and laughing. "Thank you Inuyasha!" She was acting like it was Christmas, and she just got the best present ever ( I would love to wake up, and get Sesshomaru for Christmas!)

"So long as he stays away from me, and keeps his big mouth shut!"

"Okay!"

"Wench, did I say I would help you. I came and you assumed. I didn't stop you from this compromise, because I simply wanted to see my dear half breed brother get 'sat'. As you call it. I can kill Naraku on my own, I have no need for your services, and no reason to aid you in battle. And I will certainly love to watch Naraku slay my half brother." Rin was standing behind her master, but heard everything and was sure her master would help his own brother, and friends. 'They seemed really nice, especially the pretty Kagome lady.' So Rin tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. But it went unnoticed because of the half demon yelling.

"You can't kill me!"

"Yes I can, my naive little brother."

"HEY!" Inuyasha yelled, he began to charge toward Sesshomaru, with the newly unsheathed Tetsuiga.

"SIT!"

THUD

"What was that for!"

"Shut up Inuyasha! One, Sesshomaru, the name is Kagome, not wench, KA-GO-ME. Two, you need our help just as much as we need your help. How are you going to protect Rin, when your are single-handedly taking down Naraku, are you gonna leave that job to Jaken, the almighty toad lord! I hope not! Him against Kagura wouldn't work! Three, I can do something for you that would definitely aid you in fighting, hell help you in everything that you do," Kagome had certainly gotten serious on everyone.

'What is she talking about? How can she help me?'

"And what could you give me _wench_, that would aid me?" Sesshomaru was stalking toward her, very slowly but none the less getting closer.

Kagome came across the battlefield, and came to just a few steps in front of Sesshomaru, and lifted her arm to his. Or what was left of it...

'Oh, Kami-sama, when did I get so bold!' But she still kept eye contact with him (did I mention that her other hand is resting on his chest!), and had no intention of breaking it.

"Your arm, I can restore your arm." Sesshomaru's eyes widened, he hadn't expected this.

"Kagome you can't! That's Sesshomaru!"

"Duh, Inuyasha. But we need his him." They still hadn't lost eye contact.

"Kagome you can't!"

"My Lord! _Your gonna get your arm back! Your gonna get your arm back!_" Rin was jumping up and down saying his in a most sing-song way. She ran behind the tree where Jaken was and started dancing with him, still singing her song.

"Inuyasha, I can and will restore his arm, that is if he wants me to, and as long as he helps us."

"Miko, you are not trained for these kinds of things. How will you do something this extremly proffesional when you are only a child with no experience what so ever?"

"I agree, Kagome. You don't even know how to do that kind of stuff!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes I can restore your arm."

"Since when!" Asked an outragged Inuyasha.

"Since I began my training with Kaede, you baka. I trained for a whole summer on healing, and perfecting my miko techniques. I won't say I am the best, by any means of the word, but I can heal you."

"And you would protect Rin when I could not. Treat her as your own pup. And what of your kit, you can't save them both."

"Watch me," she narrowed her eyes in determination.

"Milord, You can't! An alliance with a half-breed, and his stupid human wench: that just so happens to be a miko!" Jaken squeaked, finally entering the conversation.

"Jaken, silence."

Jaken feeling his master's wrath, thankfully only in words, got the hint and shut his mouth.

"So will you help us?" Inuyasha was getting more and more pissed off by the second, Kagome had her arms all over Sesshomaru, and was way closer to Sesshomaru than she every was with him. It was taking all his self control not to go over to them and rip Sesshomaru to pieces.

"If you restore my arm." Kagome flashed him her brilliant smile, and he cherished it, for he knew he would not see that smile too often, it warmed him for some reason. She was truly magnificent.

The entire time they had been staring at each other, Kagome didn't once take her eyes off him, or remove her hands from his chest, or shoulder. Inuyasha was of course really ticked off, and so was Jaken, but this went unnoticed by Sesshomaru and Kagome. Oh yeah, and Rin was staring dreamily at the pair.

'I am gonna get a new mommy!' Rin had an amazingly bright smile on her face. She desperately wanted a new mother, she loved Sesshomaru, but he was no mother.

'Does she really want to help me that much? She is quite brave and extraordinary. Wait.. What am I thinking, she is just a stupid human wench.' Sesshomaru thought.

'I hope I can do this. For Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Inuyasha.. and Sesshomaru?' Kagome thought.

'Stupid girl. How dare she touch Sesshomaru, with her filthy unworthy hands.' Jaken was just a bit outraged.

'Kagome, stop touching him! Why are you touching him? We don't need his help, you don't need his help, you have me,' thought a pitiful, and desperate Inuyasha.

"Here goes nothing," Kagome mumbled.

So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, guess how many pages it took when I typed it? TEN! I know, the next one is THIRTEEN! AAH! I will update soon I promise. I am not usually good for my promises to update but I will, I swear!

_Later,_

_Jonni B_

_BLOODYMARRY_


	2. Part two

Hey ya'll. I know you must hate me, it's been almost a month and a half since I updated. I totally suck! I am terrible, and I am so sorry! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! This the last one... Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own theanimeor manga titled Inuyasha, or any of the characters. But as you all know the plot is mine! And I love it!

**Part 2..**

"_Here goes nothing," Kagome mumbled._

With slight hesitation, Kagome reached up and looking pleadingly into Sesshomaru's eyes, she touched the tie on his armor, hinting that it needed to come off for the restoration. He nodded his head, and let her begin to un-latch the buckles of his armor. And with minor difficulty she had undone the leather buckles. Sesshomaru bowed his head and Kagome lifted the armor over his head. With his silky silver hair, cascading from the top of the armor like a waterfall. The moonlight shining off his hair, as bright as the sun, but more beautiful.

With the armor off, next was his top, she pulled at the strings tying the beautiful outfit together. She then took the fold of the shirt and pulled it to the side of his arm, and untying the inside strings of the top, took the rest off. With only the white undershirt left she pulled the sleeve to the top of his used to be arm. With the contact that came from her small delicate hand, caressing his sebsative skin, came a slight blush from our young Kagome. And a small shudder from Sesshomaru.

'_What perfect skin he has.. So pale, yet beautiful. Wait! What am I thinking! BAD KAGOME don't think things like that!' _She reprimanded herself. _'But I could have sworn that his body responded to my touch. No I must have imagined that..' _A slightly put out expression took over her porcelain like features.

'_What is she doing to me? This small human miko is driving me mad. Her touch sends shivers up my spine. That has never happened before, it was an odd feeling. I haven't had an interest in any physical contact like this in a while. But when she touched me some odd feelings could be added to my not so long list of unexperienced emotions. Odd.. She is a curious creature.'_

Kagome's eyes came together, and her brows furrowed, and her lips began to form a thin line, and made a frown. She was so deep in concentration she didn't notice that Inuyasha and Jaken were screaming her and Sesshomaru's names. The two were panicking because for some reason Kagome and Sesshomaru managed to disappear.

She opened her eyes and saw that a strong barrier had formed around Sesshomaru and herself. And a blue light was coming from her small hands. When she saw Sesshomaru open his eyes, they stared at each other before Sesshomaru broke eye contact, and looked around, he saw the barrier, and felt it's power, which was almost suffocating for his demonic aura. He then noticed the blue light coming from her hands, onto his arm.

The young girl looked away from the entrancing face of the demon lord, to her hands on his stub of an arm blue flames were now moving downward forming bone, meat, muscle, and skin. The flames reached a new intensity as they began to form Sesshomaru's wrist, where two magenta stripes had appeared, the flames then fanned out and formed a palm, then thumb, and the rest of his fingers. Each finger had a perfectly sculpted white fingernail, about half a inch in length. To say his new arm was beautiful would be an understatement.

Kagome amazed at the work of art she had created and ran her hands up and down his arm, and muscular bicep. Not realizing Sesshomaru was staring at her every movement in silent awe and praise. Yes this creature was magnificent.

He wouldn't tell her or anyone else he took pleasure in the simple act of her massaging his arm. And in return she wouldn't tell him she liked it.

"Miko, he calls for you."

"What? Who?" Kagome asked stupidly, unaware of her lingering hands.

"Inuyasha, your beloved. He calls for you." Sesshomaru moved his arm from under her hand, and backed away form her. Both slightly whimpering at the loss of warmth the other provided.

"Sesshomaru..."

Kagome dropped her hands, and looked around. Indeed Inuyasha was standing outside the barrier yelling for her, as Jaken was for Sesshomaru. They were both looking around the place that Kagome and Sesshomaru had last been, that meant they couldn't see her, or Sesshomaru.

"They can't see us," she whispered, but the demon heard it none the less.

"It would seem," came the oddly dull, and calm voice of Sesshomaru.

"So what now?"

"In return for my arm, I will accompany you and your group, to defeat Naraku. For I am a demon of my word. But I will not hesitate to kill Inuyasha when this is all over, Miko."

"I would expect no less, form the great and vengeful demon lord Sesshomaru. But you do realize you will be traveling with three humans: one miko, anther a monk, and a demon slayer, all your sworn enemies, as a demon. And a half demon, plus two small demon children. All who you find irritating? Are you sure?"

"This Sesshomaru is aware of the situation, of that I agreed. As much as it displeases me, I don't go back on my word."

"Arigato Sesshomaru-sama," she bowed her head to him, and when she raised her head she had a big smile on her face. _'So angelic,' _thought the demon.

"No thank you," he bowed slightly to her, and had a small smile in his face, and if Kagome hadn't been looking closely she would have missed it. She was pleased, he looked even more magnificent with a smile, no matter how small it was.

"I guess we should go, huh?"

"Yes, But I should put my clothes back on first," Kagome blushed at the comment, it almost sounded like he was suggesting something when he said it. She turned away from him, so he couldn't see, but she knew he could sense her embarrassment. Sesshomaru smirked, he thought it amusing that she could have been so bold before, and now as if she hadn't seen him, she was embarrassed.

He pulled down his sleeve after a few more moment of looking at his arm, then reached to put his top back on. He tied it, then pulled his armor back on. Once buckled and put securely into place, he turned and addressed Kagome once again.

"I am finished. We should go before, Inuyasha kills Jaken. Actually that wouldn't be too bad, if I didn't need him to watch over Rin."

"Well what do you think I'm here for. I watch over Rin now, lets leave them. You don't need Jaken, do you?" She said in a tone that just screamed sarcasm. Sesshomaru took a few seconds as if contemplating this suggestion, then shook his head.

"No he must clean after Ah-un. I wouldn't want you to be doing that now, would I? No definitely need Jaken for a little longer," Kagome giggled a little more, than put a serious face on.

"Plus Inuyasha might shit kittens if I don't get back soon," Sesshomaru didn't even hide the small smile playing at his lips at this statement. The absurdity, and irony of it was quite entertaining. A dog having kittens, and him being male, and not birthing but 'shitting' as she called it. Yes, very funny.

"I see you have picked up some of my brother's obscene language."

"Well, you try spending three long years around it, and see if you don't pick it up! It's quite hard, but I manage not to most of the time," Kagome stated indignantly.

"Yes, I imagine it is a complicated task. We must take our leave Kagome," Kagome froze in her spot. He just called her Kagome. He never called her Kagome, it was always some degrading, womanizing or formal name. But never once had he called her Kagome! She shook her head realizing she must have looked stupid just now. Her body also froae because it didn't want to leave, being with this demon unconciously made Kagome feel at home, he made her feel whole. Which would be hard because she was only half a soul, but she moved to leave anyway.

Sesshomaru had his stoic mask in place once again, and appeared to have the usual ' holier than thou' attitude. He looked cold and distant, detached, not like he was mere moments before, and surprisingly it stung Kagome, it saddened her. She loved the warm, and gentle Sesshomaru, but she was probably never going to see that again, if she had really seen it to begin with, maybe this was all a dream, and if it was it was one Kagome certainly didn't want to wake from.

"Yes, we should go now."

They both turned and walked out of the barrier. With one last glance a Sesshomaru Kagome braced herself for Inuyasha's soon to come hurtful words. They usually came when she did something he didn't like.

Sesshomaru took one last side glance at the girl. He now had a new found respect for the miko known as Kagome. Even if she dressed ever so inappropriately.

**Later that night**

**(A/N: Now is when it gets to the part where Inuyasha abuses his and Kagome's relationship.)**

After everyone had calmed down, and they set up camp for the night. Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha had jumped from his sleeping place in the tree and followed a faint glow coming from what seemed to be soul stealers, into the woods.

Sesshomaru, out of pure curiosity, followed his half brother. He soon caught the scent of death, decay, bones and graveyard soil._ 'Repulsive_.' Sesshomaru mussed,_ 'How can he stand that scent.' _Sesshomaru had to cover his nose. As undignified as the act seemed, no one was around and his sensitive nose was burning now. _'It is the woman who saved Rin from that man, Jakotsu.'_

"Kikyo!"

"Inuyasha." _'Kikyo! That is the name of the miko wench who pinned Inuyasha to the Goshinboku fifty-three years ago. She is dead. Interesting.'_

"Kikyo, why are you here?"

"I have come to this place in search of you, my love. I wish for you, and my soul to return to me."

"You mean you want me to kill Kagome, and get the part of her soul you stole. I can't do that Kikyo. With you in this state I don't have to worry about you dying. Once I kill Naraku, and you are no longer in danger of him I will restore you, but not now, my love my Kikyo," Inuyasha moved closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it gently. His face a few scant centimeters away from hers.

Sesshomaru growled, so Inuyasha was using Kagome. That brat knew of her feelings, and was just using her, keeping her around so he could keep anther alive. He would only kill Kagome, when they had killed Naraku. That bastard. He wouldn't use Kagome that way Sesshomaru wouldn't let him.

"Kikyo do you truly still love me?"

"I do. I always have Inuyasha."

"Kikyo... I love you too," Inuyasha hugged her, and kissed her. The sight was very repulsive to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha would choose a smelly, ugly, cold, emotionless, and dead girl over Kagome. And the dead bitch hated Inuyasha how could he not see that! He really was an idiot.

Sesshomaru didn't desire to see anymore of this, he was sure he knew what would happen between them. And it would be confirmed in a few minutes when he heard the dropping of clothes, and moans coming from the clearing behind him. To get away from all that he ran as fast as he could back to the camp. The thought of the hanyou and dead priestess sickened him.

"Disgraceful. Those acts are below his station, even if he is a half demon."

Once Sesshomaru made it back to camp, he sat down and leaned against a tree. He closed his eyes and tried to capture sleep, but none came as images of his brother and that dead _thing _came into his mind. He heard the miko shifting to get more comfortable in her sleep. Then she woke up.

"Inuyasha?" She asked the darkness timidly. She strained her eyes, and saw that Inuyasha wasn't in the tree he was last sleeping in. She sighed.

"Where is he?" She asked no one in particular.

"Girl," she jumped and squealed, she had no clue Sesshomaru was awake, "Inuyasha is gone."

"Sesshomaru, what do you mean 'Inuyasha is gone?' Where is he?" _'Should I tell her?'_ The demon lord asked himself.

"The ignorant whelp has gone for a walk. He said something about a head ache," _'Why did I just do that? I didn't have to say anything to her. I didn't do it for Inuyasha, but does that mean I did it to protect her? Yes, protecting her. That sounds right. I was protecting the girl. But why, though?'_

"Oh, well in that case did you happen to see soul stealers, and smell something dead, or rotten? Perhaps?" Sesshomaru was taken aback at her comment, it was as if she expected this. Did she? And why, did it happen often? _'She sounds so defeated.'_

"No, why?" Sesshomaru lied.

"Oh, okay," she didn't sound if she fully believed him. But wasn't going to press the matter, "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." _'She needs someone to protect her, that's why I'm protecting her. I suppose it's my instincts that lead me to do so.'_

"Sleep girl," _'Don't think about Inuyasha I will protect you now.' _Sesshomaru heard her breath even out, and her heart beat slow down into a rhythmic lull, and knew she was asleep once again.

"Good night..." Kagome muttered in her sleep, _'She talks in her sleep how.. dare I say it, charming.'_

"Good night, little miko."

The next morning Kagome was the first one up, but after the sun of course. It was a close call really. The first thing she did that morning was look up to see if Inuyasha was in his tree, and to her up most pleasure, he was. After that she cleaned up her sleeping area, then gathered new wood for the fire, then the water. She had just began to boil it when Sesshomaru woke up. Once the water was finished boiling she poured it into the ramen cups. And one by one she woke them up, and gave them breakfast.

Giving Inuyasha ramen in the morning was the only way to wake him up peacefully, and make him less grumpy. Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha didn't even mutter a 'thank you' like every one else did when they recieved their food. When she went to give Jaken his he turned his nose up and grunted. She gave that now extra cup to Inuyasha. Who again didn't say thank you just grunted much as Jaken had. _'Insolent brat.' _the demon lord thought.

Finally she came to Sesshomaru. She reached out to give him the ramen, he reluctantly took it. She then preceded to sit next to him, on the tree stump.

"Girl, I do not require human food to maintain my energy. I would rather eat raw demon meat," at that statement Kagome froze in mid slurp of her noodles, and cringed. She spit the noodles back into the cup, and turned to Sesshomaru.

"That sounds really gross. I'm sorry to say that I can't go out and slay a fat and juicy demon, skin it the serve it to you on a silver platter for breakfast. But I can make ramen, which I am sure you'll like. So eat up. Slurp! slurp!" Kagome said, motioning for her chopstick full of noodles when she said 'slurp, slurp.'

"You think you can order this Sesshomaru around, human? And then degrade him, with pup-talk I do not need to be told what and when to eat, like a mere pup. I am-" Sesshomaru was cut off by Kagome mid sentence.

"Yeah, whatever. It's like six in the morning, I can't even begin to deal with you right now. So please eat Sesshomaru-sama, for me?" She gave him a pleading look, begging him for peace.

"No, human. I will not eat your food," Kagome then looking to be having a inner conflict with herself. Suddenly she seemed to have decided on something, she looked around the camp to make sure no one was looking, then took a large amount of noodles, on her chopsticks.

"Sesshomaru, has anyone ever told you, you act like Inuyasha sometimes?" When she said this Sesshomaru opened his mouth to yell at the rude girl, but when Kagome saw his open mouth she shoved the noodles into his mouth.

"Now eat," Sesshomaru had no choice but to eat it. He could spit it back out but that would be undignified, and would draw attention to the fact he had noodles hanging out of his over stuffed mouth. So he ate them, and surprisingly they were good, but he of course, he being Sesshomaru wasn't going to tell her that.

"In the future you will refrain from doing such degrading, and undignified things to me, if not for me, then for your health," Sesshomaru threatened.

"Oh really, you would kill the woman who restored your arm, that is to be protecting your ward far better than any toad could, I might add. Would you? No. I am valuable. You said you were a demon of your word, so you won't kill me at least not untill Naraku is dead, so yeah. I am not going anywhere yet, at least. Eat up now Sesshomaru, you need your protein. Ramens a day keeps the healers away!"

"Woman.." Sesshomaru growled lightly.

With the most innocent voice she could muster Kagome said, " But you liked it didn't you Sessho-kun?"

"Not at all," he said calmly.

"Bull shit!"

"What did you just say to this Sesshomaru?"

"Bull shit! You know you loved it! Now eat! And stop being immature!"

"You can not tell me what to do!"

"I just did! And at least no one else saw, right! It was cute!"

"Cute?" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at the comment.

"Yeah cute. You got a problem? Eat."

"Fine, so long as no one saw it. I didn't know this Sesshomaru was 'cute,' hmm interesting."

"Don't let it go to your head, little mice with elephant ears are cute. Not just you," Kagome gave an indignant huff, and went back to her noodles. As did Sesshomaru.

'_I knew he liked it! He is just like Inuyasha! Except a better liar!'_

'_She thinks this Sesshomaru cute. But not cutter than a mouse. Ridiculous. I am far better looking than a mouse! The liar!'_

"Inuyasha, where did you go last night?" Kagome asked when she finished eating. She still had her suspicions.

"What in the seven hells are you talking about wench?" Inuyasha rudely replied.

"I know you left. Sesshomaru told me where you went. But I am asking you to be sure. Well, Inuyasha, what have you to say for yourself?"

"Don't believe anything he says! He's a liar!"

"So you did go to see Kikyo?"

"WHAT!"

"Sesshomaru-kun, told me you had a head ache, and went for a walk. If he lied then you went to see Kikyo."

"Did you just call him Sesshomaru-_kun_! What the hell!"

"Answer the question Inuyasha. Where were you?"

"No I didn't! I did have a head ache, I just thought he would lie or something! Geeze!"

"Oh."

"Wench, it's none of your business anyway!"

"Why do you have to be so mean, Inuyasha?"

"Why do you have to be so annoying and snoopy, Kagome?"

"SIT!" THUD

"SIT!" THUD

"SIT! I am going home Inuyasha! I'll be back in a few days! I am not gonna take this!" Kagome grabbed her bag, and put a few items she needed into it the pulled it onto her shoulder, and stood strait. "Sango may I borrow Kirara, the well is a days trip on her back, and two on foot, please?"

"Sure, Kagome."

"FAGOWME! Yoo can't gwo!" Came the muffled reply of Inuyasha.

"Watch me you Inu-no-baka! SIT!" THUD

"Mommy? Are you okay?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I'll be back in a few days. I love you take care of Rin, while I am gone. And keep an eye on Inuyasha. If he does anything bad you tell me when I get back, and I'll SIT him. Ooops, sorry Inuyasha. NOT!"

"Sesshomaru-kun, please watch after Shippo while I am gone, Inuyasha tends to beat him up when he's in a bad mood. I'd really appreciate it."

"Yes, I will."

"Thank you. Bye Sesshomaru-kun! Bye everybody, I'll see you in a few!" With that she waved good bye, and hoped on Kirara, and gave Inuyasha one more present.

"SIT BOY!" THUD!

Even though the girl appeared to be all right, he smelled the distant scent of tears, and felt a small pang of sadness for the girl. He found that watching Inuyasha being sat was very amusing, but not what Inuyasha did to be sat. He had lied to the girl, and insulted her many times. And he was well aware of the fact that she loved him. He had to feel some sort of remorse but it didn't show.

Sesshomaru didn't see the girl for exactly one day, and one night. When she did come back though, she had brought candy, and crayons for the children. The candy was something called chocolate, and the crayons were for the children to draw pictures. They were very interesting things. Very curious objects.

She was surprisingly in a good mood.

Inuyasha didn't talk to her for a few days afterwards, which was good, because she showed no signs of wanting to talk to him. And to just tick Inuyasha off even more she walked, sat, and ate only around Sesshomaru. She wasn't ignoring the other's, because they would still talk and what not, but she was mainly with Sesshomaru, he didn't mind though, the girl had a pleasing personality, and scent. So she was okay to be around.

Of course after two days of this she tried apologizing, for being snoopy, or merely inquisitive as she called it. But Inuyasha would just ignore her, which would send her into crying frenzies every night. Sesshomaru would hold her when she slept to comfort her, he enjoyed being with her, but was afraid to get too close. She seemed to calm down whenever he would hold her.

Inuyasha ignored her really because, she embarrassed him in front of his baka brother. And she was hanging around, him, and talking to him. Plus he didn't want her to find out about Kikyo. So he steered clear of her. Although, one night he woke up to the scent of tears, and he felt terrible about making her cry. So the next day he talked with her, in private of course, and he apologized. Luckily he hadn't seen Sesshomaru holding her that night or he would have never forgiven her.

After the apology, Kagome was still a bit apprehensive toward Inuyasha, so she traveled holding hands with Rin and Shippo, and would walk a little behind or beside Sesshomaru. And if not walking she was on Ah-Un with the children. When ever they had to fly she either went with Sesshomaru, or on Ah-un, with the kids. That fact really irritated Inuyasha, but pleased Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru hated how Inuyasha treated Kagome, and sometimes she even let him yell at her, and degrade her. But from then on Sesshomaru said he would be her protector and wouldn't let Inuyasha hurt her, or yell at her anymore.

After they defeated Naraku, Kagome had decided to stay with Inuyasha for a few more days, in Kaede's village, she quoted "old habit's die hard," when she was talking to Sango. She just needed to know, if he was really being mean to her, or was it stress or something. So she stayed and Sesshomaru left two days later, and this is where we left off.

**End Flashback**

**(Long Flashback, ne?)**

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up bridal style and sat down under a tree. The night was cold, and windy, so he kept her close to keep her warm.

"Sesshomaru-kun, thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping us defeat Naraku, for staying with me, for being there for me, for holding me."

"Then you are welcome, Kagome."

Kagome cuddled up closer to his form. Her cheek was on his cheek, and she had both her arms around his neck. While his arms were around her waist. She was sitting in his lap, his tail was wrapped around the both of them, while he began to nuzzle into her neck, taking in her magnificent scent.

"Your so warm," Kagome said, barley above a whisper.

"You are warm as well," replied Sesshomaru.

Kagome closed her eyes, and kissed his cheek before beginning to fall asleep in his strong but gentle arms.

"Good night, my little miko."

"Good night, Sesshomaru," all thoughts of Inuyasha and Kikyo were suddenly leaving her mind, and were replaced with ones of Sesshomaru.

'_What is happening, it's like Inuyasha never existed. I don't hurt anymore, all the pain is gone. Sesshomaru makes me feel so good, so warm, and so... loved? Yes so loved. Does he love me? Do I love him?' _Kagome smiled a small smile to herself. _'There is only one way to find out.'_

"Sesshomaru-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I love you," Sesshomaru's eyes widened, his jaw slackened, and he looked at Kagome only to do a double take. She was smiling devilishly up at him.

"You what?"

"I said I love you. When I am with you it's like nothing else matters. There is no Inuyasha, no Kikyo. No pain, or hate. You make me feel loved, whether you realize it or not, you do. I love the way I feel when I am with you. So I thought you outta know. G'Night Sesshomaru." With that she nuzzled into his chest again.

"You really feel that way?"

"Yes."

"Kagome, I promise to protect you for the rest of our lives," Kagome closed her eyes again, and thought _'So he does. I knew it all along. He's not always like Inuyasha.'_ Then slowly she drifted off into her own little dream world for just her and Sesshomaru to share.

"No more broken promises," Sesshomaru whispered, " Sleep well, my love." He too soon drifted off to sleep, with thoughts of Kagome, and the future that layed ahead of them.

**THE END**

**For those of you who are wondering, this chapter and the last have been redone, really it was just adding or subtracting a few things and correcting all the mistakes I could catch. So yeah, nothing new to say, but for you to enjoy your summer!**

**Please Review, I hoped you liked it! **


End file.
